total_drama_enchanted_forestfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama Enchanted Forest
Total Drama Enchanted Forest is our fan-fic season of Total Drama, that represents the sixth season overall. Overview Pahkitew Island disappeared, as of this, Chris decided to make the next season on a forest in Canada. To build it and all of its magic, he used some spells from the Dark Magic Book that Berryleaf handed to him six years ago. Eighteen contestants from the past three generations return to compete, meanwhile other two return as interns. The marshmallows return as the inmunity symbol, and when a contestant gets eliminated/voted off, they must take the Kick Of Shame, the new elimination exit. The prize stills being the million dollars, and this time, Chris makes two teams again, that had to compete in challenges every time that he wants. Production The writers of the season, Berryleaf, TylerWebkinzFan, Cabbage pult 74, The not so happy user and KingFlurry51 choosed a cast of 18 contestants, 3 males and 3 females from each generation. Most of them were chosed by the fact that they are underrated characters or fan-favorites. File:TDEFGroupPhoto.png|The photo with the 18 original contestants. *Standing (Left to right): Mike, Zoey, Cameron, Cody, Noah, Tyler, Izzy, Brick, Jo, Shawn, Jasmine, Samey, Lindsay. *Sitting (Left to right): Dave, Dawn, Sky, Max, Bridgette. *Absent: Amy*, Ella*, Paintbrush* (*)Basically they're absent by the fact that they joined later in the competition. The writers had some problems deciding the characters from each generation; with the first generation ones, Bridgette was the first contestant confirmed, Dawn was the first of the second generation, and Jasmine was the first of the third one. Most of the characters were selected due to being underrated (Dawn, Bridgette, Samey) and some others due to being fan-favorites (Noah, Brick, Jasmine). Cast Elimination : ''For more information, visit: Total Drama Enchanted Forest elimination table '' The process of elimination is similar to the regular ones in Total Drama Island or Total Drama: Pahkitew Island, as the elimination ceremony takes places at the campfire, and the marshmallows are the inmunity symbol. The camper that doesn't recives a marshmallow is eliminated and taken to the Kick Of Shame, a giant boot on the dock, that kicks the eliminated contestant out of the island. Characters Twenty-one contestants, plus Chris, the host. Cameos A group of 20 out of the 52 original contestants of the three first generations, plus Paintbrush, are competing on the season, however, some of them did cameo appearences through the episodes of the season. Some of them were "real cameos", as the character appeared during the challenge of the episode, meanwhile some of them were symbolic, as the character didn't appeared, but had an important mention. Below is a list with all the cameo appearences, as well as the episode(s) where those took place: *Justin: Welcome to the Enchanted Forest!, The Lord Of The Stings, Dawn of Noah's Ark , Dragon Bold, Cul-De-Sac, or Something like That *Amy^: Swampin' Up *Leonard: The Lord Of The Stings, Eye of the Fighter. *Lightning: Eye of the Fighter *Scott: Eye of the Fighter *Duncan: Eye of the Fighter *Scarlett: Eye of the Fighter (paper replica) *Sugar: Eye of the Fighter (meat replica), Cul-De-Sac, or Something like That, Keys of Kindness and Keenness. *Paintbrush*^: Derriere Le Rideau *Lightbulb*: Derriere Le Rideau (renamed as Flashlight), Dreamscape. *Sierra: Black Window, Halcyon Warfare Days *Ezekiel: Cul-De-Sac, or Something like That. *Gwen: Derriere Le Rideau (Cody), The Egg-Mazing Race (Cody), Merry Chrismas! (Cody), Cul-De-Sac, or Something like That (Cody), DA Rainbow Dash Dekathlon *Fan*: DA Rainbow Dash Dekathlon *Yin-Yang*: Halcyon Warfare Days, Total Insanity - Issue 1 *MePhone4*: Total Insanity - Issue 1 (*) This character is from the show Inanimate Insanity. (^) Amy and Paintbrush did they're cameo appearences before becoming contestants. Trivia *This is the first season where characters from each of the three generations are competing togheter. **This is also the first season where a character from another show is competing, as Paintbrush is from the show Inanimate Insanity. ***Lightbulb, another character from the same show appeared as well, but only in a cameo appearence along with Paintbrush, as she didn't joined to the game, unlike Paintbrush. ***Some Pokémons (Butterfree, Hydreigon and Deino) appear in two episodes too. **As of this, Paintbrush becomes the first member of the fourth generation. *This is the first season that breaks some patterns: **The first three seasons of Total Drama (Island, Action and World Tour) featured an amount of 26 episodes, meanwhile the other three (Revenge of the Island, All-Stars and Pahkitew Island) featured 13 episodes, the half of the origonal amount. However, this one has 20. **The past seasons had an even amount of merged contestants, as Island had 12, Action had 8, World Tour had 8 as well, Revenge of the Island had 6 and All-Stars had 8. ***However, Pahkitew Island had 7 merged contestants, making the season the second one with an uneven number of merged contestants, with 9. *This is the first season with the original cast (first generation) in which Heather, Gwen, Courtney and Duncan aren't competing. **That makes Lindsay the only member of the original cast to have appeared in all the season in which th original cast has competed. *This is the fourth season that features someone quiting the game, following Total Drama Action, with DJ; World Tour, with Duncan and Harold and Revenge of the Island, with Anne Maria. **Additionaly, Cody is the only one to have quited after the merge. *This and Total Drama World Tour are the only seasons that features Izzy as a contestant, and don't have her returning. **However, Izzy was a nominated to return in the "returnee/joiner" blog. *This season features a third location, the Enchanted Forest, as Camp Wawanakwa appeared from TDI until the final episode of TDAS, as it was destroyed and sink in the ocean; and Pahkitew Island appeared during the homonymous season, which disappeared mysteriously. *Noah, Cody and Tyler made it farther than they did in Total Drama Island. **However, Izzy, Bridgette and Lindsay didn't. *Nobody made it farther than in Total Drama Action, however, Bridgette ranked 15th again. *Noah and Bridgette made it farther than they did in Total Drama World Tour. **However, Izzy, Lindsay, Tyler and Cody didn't. *Dawn made it farther than she did in Total Drama Revenge of the Island. **However, Cameron, Mike, Zoey, Brick and Jo didn't. ***Cameron was a finalist of TDROTI, so it was impossible to him to do it better. *Jo made it farther than she did in Total Drama All-Stars. **However, Mike, Zoey, Cameron and Lindsay didn't. ***Mike and Zoey were finalists of TDAS, so it was impossible for them to do it better. *Ella ,Dave and Jasmine made it farther than they did in Total Drama Pahtitew Island. **However, Amy, Samey, Shawn, Max and Sky didn't. ***Shawn and Sky were finalists of TDPI, so it was impossible to them to do it better. *This season features the highest amount of returning/debuting contestants with four: **In Eye of the Fighter, Amy joined the game, thanks to a spell from Sky. **In Derriere Le Rideau, after being previously eliminated and after working as an intern, Noah returned to the game. ***In the same episode, Paintbrush joined the game after helping in the challenge. **In Dragon Bold, Ella joined to the game. *This is the fourth season where the first two eliminated contestants were of the same gender, following World Tour (Duncan, Ezekiel and Harold), Revenge of the Island (Staci and Dakota) and Pahkitew Island (Beardo and Leonard). **Furthermore, this is the second season where the first three eliminated contestants were from the same gender, with the first one being World Tour (Duncan, Ezekiel and Harold). ***Ironically, the first three eliminated contestants were possible winners of past seasons. *This is the third season to feature an uneven number of contestants, with 21; following Total Drama Action, which featured 15, and Revenge of the Island, which has 13. **However, if one doesn't count the contestants that debuted later, the number of contestants would be even, at 18. *This season features the longest streak of irregular eliminations, with eight: **In Catch a Cryptid, Jo was picked to be eliminated by Jasmine. **In Merry Chrismas!, Ella was eliminated due to Sky using an inmunity item. **In DA Rainbow Dash Dekathlon, Sky was eliminating for coming in last during the challenge. **In Halcyon Warfare Days, Cody quit the game. ***Also, in this episode is revealed that Cody rigged the votes, eliminating Noah in the previous episode, and that he wasn't properly voted off. **In Dreamscape, Paintbrush left because of his/her injuries. **In Total Insanity - Issue 1, Jasmine was eliminated, as Dave prefered to take Dawn to the finale. **In Keys of Kindness and Keenness, Dave lost the final challenge to Dawn. *This season is the only season to feature the same amount of pre-merge episodes and post-merge episodes, with 10 each. *This is the first season to not feature an alternative ending, instead, Dawn becomes the official winner, whereas Dave becomes the official runner-up. *Following the pattern of the canon seasons, the eventual third placer got eliminated in an irregular way. **In this case, Jasmine was chosen by Dave (who had inmunity) to take the Kick of Shame. Gallery File:Group_shot_tdef.png|A shot of all the contestants competing. Kick of cam.png|Cameron becomes the first eliminated contestant of the season.|link=Welcome to the Enchanted Forest! The only before elimination kiss.png|After Jo organizes Shawn's elimination, Jasmine places her as her rival.|link=Swampin' Up Skybook.png|Sky finds the Dark Magic Book, that will cost a lot of troubles...|link=Mr. Bones and Me LOTS.png|Both teams wait for the challenge to be announced.|link=The Lord Of The Stings Enchanted Forest Nawn.png|Noah and Dawn's first signs of attraction...|link=Dawn of Noah's Ark Sky and Dave.png|Sky plans to eliminate Noah, using Dave again.|link=Revenge of the Balloons Dawgette match.png|Bridgette and Dawn finally solve their conflict.|link=Eye of the Fighter Derriere le Rideau.png|Sky starts her transformation, full dominated by the Dark Magic Book.|link=Derriere Le Rideau Dave and genie.png|Dave finds a genie, that helps him to discover Sky's true colors.|link=The Egg-Mazing Race Nawn_dawn_watch.png|Dawn and Noah become the official main couple.|link=Dawn and Noah Dragon Bold cover.png|Brick saves the day, along with Paintbrush, only to be eliminated later...|link=Dragon Bold Kick of jo.png|Jasmine finally manages to take down her rival, Jo.|link=Catch a Cryptid Black Window.png|The contestants at the end of the challenge in Black Window.|link=Black Window Merry chrismas.png|Noah wins the challenge, at Sky's face.|link=Merry Chrismas! Zeke again.png|Ezekiel appears searching for help.|link=Cul-De-Sac, or Something like That Rainbow_Dash_Dekathlon_cover.png|Sky laughs at the others struggling in the race, without knowing that her time in the game is coming to an end...|link=DA Rainbow Dash Dekathlon Dark_Magic_Book.png|...because of it.|link=Dark Magic Book Kick of noah.png|Noah is eliminated again, thanks to an unexpected alliance.|link=Lost in the Woods Kick of siody.png|Cody quits after revealing that he sabbotaged the vote last time.|link=Halcyon Warfare Days Dreamscape.png|The final four about to begin a challenge.|link=Dreamscape My last ep.png|A villain is finally revealed and stopped...|link=Total Insanity - Issue 1 KeysofKindnessandkeenness.png|..but the biggest one awaits in the finale.|link=Keys of Kindness and Keenness |} Category:Total Drama Enchanted Forest Category:Seasons Category:Season 1